


The Hunt

by paladinbecca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, College AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gang AU, M/M, Mentions of Violence, gang-ish, older Pidge, please tell me this hasn't been done before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinbecca/pseuds/paladinbecca
Summary: Shiro gets taken and this causes Keith to go on a hunt to get him back, but goes missing as well so Lance goes to hunt them down, with Pidge and Hunk's company, but they only find clues and trails that lead to nowhere. After hunting for so long they start to give up hope, until they team up with Allura and Coran because of them having some inside information.





	1. one

_Days gone by without a word, but those days slowly turned to weeks which then turned to months. Keith was getting restless and didn't want to stay put, so he took off on the dangerous hunt to find Shiro._

"That Keith guy is going to get killed out there," Hunk said while walking into the college room with Lance. 

"I know and then it'll be good because he'll be gone and I won't be compared to him anymore." Lance mumbled before slipping into the seat farthest in the back. "It's just so frustrating, so if he's found rotting in a ditch I'll throw a party."

All Hunk could do was nod before class started, but afterwards the two friends went back to chatting but this time it was talking about how boring class was.

 

_Missing Student: Keith Kogane._

 

"So what, he was probably gonna get kicked out anyway." Lance mumbled as the announcement blared through the loudspeaker all over the building, suddenly the brunette found himself on the ground due to tripping over a random wire. 

 

"S-sorry," the girl mumbled before pulling the wire closer to herself." 

 

"Oh, it's just you Pidge." 

 

_$5,000 reward for those who find the missing Shiro Takashi and Keith Kogane._

 

"A five thousand dollar reward doesn't sound too bad, ya know." Pidge said, while Hunk nodded in agreement.

 

"Yeah but that means bringing Keith back," Lance argued. "Things will be better without him here!" 

 

There would be no winning if Pidge tried to argue with Lance over the topic, so she just nodded before Hunk quickly changed the subject in hopes of breaking the tension. 

 

_After two weeks since Keith's disappearance and almost three months since Shiro disappeared, people were getting desperate and the reward was bumped up to $10,000 and with the three broke and bored college students they finally decided to go on the hunt._

 


	2. two

"I can't believe we decided to go on this damn hunt!" Lance groaned, while following behind Pidge and Hunk. 

 

"We'll get money, Lance," Hunk spoke before changing the direction of where the three should walk. "We'll become heroes and gain people's respect." 

 

All Lance did was nod, knowing that he had a point. 

 

_The grey room smelled heavily of blood, but yet nobody was dead. The room screamed, "Die! You'll never make it out!" but yet the guys kept fighting to stay alive._

 

"Shiro!" Keith screamed, struggling to untie himself so he could go after the "Soldiers" that were obviously going to have another go at hurting the older guy. 

 

Keith couldn't get out of the bonds fast enough, and when he was finally out of the bonds it was too late and Shiro already took another beating. 

 

"Damn it," the black-haired male mumbled before trying to take care of Shiro's injuries despite not having any proper equipment. 

 

_While the two hostages tried to fight against their captors called; The Galra, the Trio ended up meeting a duo called; The Alteans, which consisted of Allura, also called Princess, and Coran._

 


	3. three

_The Trio needed the Altean's help to fight the Garla and get Shiro and Keith back, but yet Allura didn't want to help them all the way._

"But why don't you want to help us?" Lance asked, while Pidge and Hunk explored the hideout.

"She doesn't have to answer," Coran said, pulling the two to Lance so Allura could speak.

"The Galra already took so much, and caused Coran and I to be the only Alteans left so we don't want to get involved in a fight in case either one of us gets killed then we die off!"

Lance thought that it was a cowardly thing to do, but yet he nodded not wanting to ruin the only chance at getting any sort of help.

"So that's settled then," Hunk said gently later that night, while him and Pidge sat up.

"Yeah, but Lance just seemed so angry though." Pidge chimed in, "It's not his decision to make other's fight in something they don't want-"

"Oh but it was ok for you two to convince me to go on this hunt then?!" Lance suddenly asked, causing the other to jump thinking that he was off somewhere else doing whatever he pleased.

_The other two were struggling while being held captive by the Galra._

"So, you two are our toys," A mysterious figure spoke coming in to see the two beaten _"brothers"_.

All Shiro did was nod with a weak "yes", while Keith spat on his leg but only to get a hard kick in the ribs.

"You don't disrespect me like that! I am your _Prince_ and you are to respect me!"

Again Shiro just nodded, the three months of suffering are finally catching up to him while Keith just kept trying to fight against the " _Prince"_ but would only get hurt from it.

"K-Keith, stop it!" Shiro said weakly, reaching over to grab Keith's hand or arm to make him stop.

 

_After some time- and arguing- The Trio finally got the Alteans to help them all the way with getting the Brothers back._

 


	4. four

_Training was something the Trio never thought they'd have to do in this Hunt, but according to Allura it'll be helpful in the fight against the Galra. Well Lance saw it as more of an excuse to not actually fight or anything._

 

"Train? For what?" He asked, while the other two just shared looks as Allura tried to convince why they needed to train. 

 

"To fight the Galra, Lance, they're more trained in fighting then you probably are." She answered as Coran nodded in agreement but Lance just kept arguing with over this topic. 

 

_While they fought about fighting/training, the Brothers fought against the Galra despite getting weaker and almost getting ready to just surrender._

 

"You're no prince and we're not your damn toys!" Keith screamed at the purple-toned male, "You can go piss off!" 

 

_Crack went his ribs, how much ribs had he had kicked in during this captivity? How many got broken twice, maybe even three times?_

 

Keith kept fighting and going against the Prince, and Shiro was in no condition to stop him. 

 

_Actually it's never been mentioned of how Shiro even got involved in this mess, but it's quite a simple story though. He was just walking in the wrong part of town, when he suddenly got caught him in all the gang violence._

 

 

 


	5. five

_Shiro didn't think that a late night walk would've gotten him captured, but the Galra had to make sure he wouldn't speak a word about what he saw that night so they took him thinking it'd save them, but they never thought that someone would go after Shiro and little do they know that their previous enemy is coming back with some help._

 

"Keith, stop doing things that'll get you killed," Shiro whispered while they had a few minutes of alone time. 

 

"They took you! They kidnapped you, and I had to come find you for myself!" Keith argued not caring that he was raising his voice, "I could've lost you! Don't you care about that?" 

 

All Shiro did was nod before muttering "I'm sorry". 

 

_Soon the Trio was going to start their fight with the Galra, but they wanted to know if this'd be the last time they'd see the Alteans._

 

"Maybe when you come back from your fight," Coran said while checking over the bags to make sure they had what they needed.

 

"No, Coran," Allura chimed in carrying two bigger bags. "We're going to fight with them!"   
  


This caused the Trio to look at one another with both confusion and even happiness. 

 

_Coran couldn't argue with Allura because he knew she wanted the Galra to know that the Alteans aren't gone and they will never die, so the five took off that night in hopes of winning both their pride and money._

 


End file.
